


A Christmas Kiss

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: Barry has signed up to be a part of a charity "mistletoe" booth, (aka the Christmas version of a kissing booth). The only problem is, he's never kissed anyone before.





	A Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archangel-castiel95](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archangel-castiel95).



CCPD’s Annual Christmas For the Children Fundraiser was taking a different approach this year, the normal “polar plunge” dunk tank had sprung a leak and they’d had to come up with another solution last minute. There were plenty of great looking men and women working for the CCPD, and the first idea proposed, a calendar, much like the one CCFD did every year was a good suggestion but the funds to create it would have been too much. But after taking to twitter, their second idea was given to them, a “Mistletoe Booth.” And after a poll at the station and through the public, it was settled that the booth would be the best option to bring in money and people. It was essentially the same as a “kissing booth” but this was supposed to be holiday themed, so mistletoe booth it was.

Volunteers were requested and many people was surprised when on the short list of volunteers, the name of the quiet and shy, yet very adorkable Barry Allen was listed.

“Did you mean to sign up for this?” Joe asked as he slid a print out of the official schedule for the mistletoe booth across Barry’s work desk. Barry looked over at it from what he was doing and nodded,

“It’s still a fundraiser for all the foster youth in central city right?” And then Joe understood,

“I know it’s a cause that means a lot to you but are you sure you’re comfortable with it? You don’t have to answer if I’m crossing a line but have you ever even kissed anyone before?” the deep blush on Barry’s cheeks answered for him.

“Bar, I know you want to help these kids but a first kiss is something you’ll remember for the rest of your life, are you sure you want this to be the experience, with someone you might not even know?” Barry was getting annoyed now,

“I don’t know, I mean it’s whatever to me, I’m 26, almost 27, I kind of just want to get it over with at this point, it doesn’t have to mean anything. I mean I anticipate once I finally get it over with it’ll probably take some of the anxiousness out of it and I’ll be less scared when it finally happens with someone I do care about. I’m just looking at it as a way to get experience, and really, it’s not like I’m going to be making out with anyone, it’ll be fine.” Barry rambled. Joe could tell that Barry wasn’t telling the truth and that he didn’t really mean any of what he’d just said, but he could also sense the air of discomfort around him, and sensing that he’d probably crossed a line, against his better judgement he decided to step back.

“Alright, but if you change your mind I bet they could find someone else, just don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do,” Barry shrugged,

“It’s for a good cause, I really don’t mind.” And that part was true, Barry was happy to do whatever he could to help the foster system of Central, he knew it needed as much help as it could get. In his mind, a little slight discomfort would be worth it if they could raise some money for kids in need.

-

Felicity began to cackle, this couldn’t be legit, could it be? She was reading the Central City Picture News for the latest Flash heroics and to her surprise, she saw Barry, out of regalia, having managed to make the news.

“CCPD CHRISMTAS FOR THE CHILDREN BENEFIT” read the title of the article, behind it was a header of what looked like a flyer, luckily enough they’d just managed to cut off the bottom of Barry’s face in it so he was able to catch her eye, she might not have clicked on it otherwise, but boy, was she glad she did. The full flyer came up, and there Barry was, advertised as one of the people at the _mistletoe booth._ Dear god, this was rich. Did Oliver know about this? Surely not, with his possessive streak he’d never let this happen. Even if they weren’t “dating” Felicity was pretty sure Oliver still wouldn’t approve of Barry kissing other people. Not that Oliver could tell Barry what to do, no it wasn’t an abusive sort of possessive, but she knew Oliver would’ve told them if Barry was going to do something like this, if not just for the humor of it all. Shy Barry stepping out of his comfort zone for this. The elevator bell dinged and she jumped in surprise, it was just William though.

“Hey Felicity,” He said,

“Oh, hey William, where’s Oliver?”

“He’s coming, he told me to go on in, I’m not exactly sure what he’s doing, what are you looking at?” He asked, it was then she noticed that her computer was being cast onto one of the large screens,

“Oh nothing much, just your dads boyfriend signed up for a kissing booth, I can’t wait until he hears about that!”

“Dad has a boyfriend?”

“No honey, not yet, but he wishes he did.”

“Who?” William scanned the faces, “Wait, _Barry_?”

“Yeah isn’t it obvious?”

“I thought he and Barry were just friends… but now that you mention it… he comes over a lot… he’s tutoring me in Math, and he’s helping out with my science project, he stays for dinner a lot… comes for movie night… but they’ve never done anything… like Dad doesn’t act like he likes him.”

“Yeah, they decided to wait since you came along, figured it would probably be easier for everyone involved if they did,”

“Why?”

“Well Oliver just didn’t want his attention anywhere else, which I understand, you know how important it is to him that he gets this dad thing right for you, his parents were never that great and he wants to do everything he can for you.”

“But Barry’s practically here all the time anyway, I mean I assume he wouldn’t just move in automatically, I’d have time to get used to things. I don’t care if he’s dating anyone. Hey, maybe if he was he wouldn’t be asking me about school all the time or trying to play video games he’s really bad at with me all the time.” Felicity laughed out loud at his last admittance.

“Well you should tell him that then,”

“Tell who what?” Oliver asked, they hadn’t heard him because he’d used the stairs,

“That you’re stupid.”

“William!” Felicity said, William shrugged, he hadn’t completely grasped the “respect” part of Oliver being his dad yet, but he realized that stupid probably wasn’t the nicest choice of words,

“Sorry, I probably could’ve picked a better word, but I really don’t care if you want to date someone, I’ve been here a few months now and I’m settling it, if you want to date Barry you can, he’s cool.”

Oliver gave Felicity a “what the fuck” look, “You told him?”

“Kinda thought it was obvious, but I guess not, sorry.”

“And how exactly did you discussing my love life with my 13 year old come up?” Oliver asked, more than intrigued to know the answer.

“Barry signed up to be part of a kissing booth for the annual CCPD fundraiser.”

“A what?!” Oliver said, his eyebrows rose in shock, Felicity snorted,

“I figured you’d have this reaction, it’s a “mistletoe booth” they’re running it from 8AM-11PM on Saturday as part of the Annual CCPD Holiday Benefit, apparently they usually have a polar plunge dunk tank, but it wasn’t working this year so they decided to try this instead.” Oliver let the news sink in, and his face went from shocked, to jealous to downright upset. Not angry-upset, but just upset. A rather cute kind of upset at that, for Oliver was pouting. Yes, Oliver Queen was leaning against a desk in the foundry, adorably pouting like a 13-year-old (no offense William) because he was upset that his crush was going to be kissing someone else.

He was upset, but he was trying to hold back his jealousy considering that they weren’t dating and he really had no right to be so jealous. And then, it dawned on him, Barry had recently confessed that he’d never kissed anyone before. And now he’d signed up for a kissing booth, what the hell? It hadn’t been more than a six months months since Barry had admitted it to him and they had been a busy few months at that, in fact, Barry had been gone for at least three of those months. So, there was no way he’d had a chance to kiss anyone yet was there? And now Oliver wanted to be that first kiss. His possessive and jealous side was coming out in full force and he was powerless to stop it. _He_ wanted to be the one to kiss Barry first, he wanted to kiss him so well that Barry decided he didn’t want to kiss anyone else, and then Oliver would be the _only_ one to have ever kissed him, and the only one to ever kiss him in general. And now Oliver was smiling. Yes that would be great, Barry only kissing him forever, that was a very nice thought indeed. When he came back to, he heard Felicity’s laughter,

“What?” He asked,

“Your face, you just went from all upset and pouty to looking like you had the best idea ever, so let me guess, you have an idea as to how you’re going to stop Barry from doing this kissing booth on Saturday,”

“Absolutely.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“It’s a fundraiser, right? And I’m still rich last time I checked,” He turned on his heel,

“Come on William, Raisa’s on her way to get you now,”

“Why can’t he just call him and ask him not to do the benefit?” William asked confused,

“Because weather he’ll admit it or not, your father has a flair for the dramatic.” Before he could respond they were interrupted,

“William? Are you coming?” Oliver called,

“Yeah! Be right there,” This was certainly going to be interesting, that was for sure.

-

Barry entered the kissing booth, he sat is jacket on the stool and then took a seat himself. He took out his phone to check what time it was, 9:15. He still had 5 minutes before he had to start his "shift" he was anxious to say the least. He wasn't exactly sure why either. He was pretty sure he knew how to kiss, and besides most of these people would probably just pay the $1 for a kiss on the cheek, it was $5 for a kiss on the lips. So he didn't know why he was so nervous. There wasn't like there was a line or anything. There was no reason he should be this nervous. It wasn't a big deal. It was just a kiss. Only a kiss. Nothing crazy. He could do this. He gave himself a full body shake and turned the "out" sign to  "in" and leaned casually against the booth to wait.  
  
-  
At 9:15 Oliver thanked his driver and practically dragged William out of the car and down the sidewalk. Felicity follow trying to keep up.  
  
"Dad! Dad! You're pulling on my arm," Oliver stopped suddenly, he let go of William and gave a sheepish grimace.  
  
"See this is why this is a bad idea, I can't focus on more than two people. I don't want to end up ignoring your needs because I'm focused on Barry, this is a bad idea. We should just leave, come on, before I change my mind."  
  
"No! No, no I don't think so," Oliver turned to be greeted by another familiar face, it was Iris.  
  
"Aunt Iris!" William said,  
  
"Hey! The Team has got some gifts for all of you back at my dad’s place, maybe you can convince your dad to swing by sometime before you guys leave, sound good?"  
  
"Awesome!" William agreed,  
  
"Now, Oliver, I know you like my brother, and I also know you love your son, and you care for both of them deeply, just because you got caught up in the moment this time doesn't mean you can't juggle loving them both. No matter if you're willing to admit it or not, I know your heart has more than enough room in it for my brother, your son, Thea, the rest of your team, and the rest of Star City." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to protest, "Don't lie, you know you love your city," Oliver quieted, she was right. Star city was his home and it had made him who he was today, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but it had character and a heart of its own and it needed someone to fight for it. So he'd taken it upon himself.  
  
"Now I don't know if you know this but my brother has never kissed anyone before and he's a nervous wreck in there, please go take the nerves out of his hands. I know he'll be able to get through this if he at least sees your face before he has to start kissing others. I don't know why the hell he signed up for this in the first place, but he did. So, it's done. But go, don't change your mind. I know you can handle it all and you have plenty of people around who are willing to help if you need it. I'm tired of you two dancing around each other when you could be so good together."  
  
Oliver sighed, he knew she was right. So with a nod to William to stay with Felicity, he headed into  
The mall, checking to find where on the "map" the mistletoe booth was before making a beeline for it.

All the activities had seemed to stop as Oliver entered the center of the mall. All eyes seemed to be on his dramatic entrance as he stalked his way straight towards the center of the room where the kissing booth was set up. He marched right up to the booth, cutting in front of everyone else who had already been waiting in line. He turned the “In” sign to “Out” and dropped a wad of cash onto the ledge of the stand and met Barry’s eyes with determination.

“I want as many kisses as that amount will get me.” Oliver said, his voice low and husky. While determined, he was still cautious to not make his tone sound too demanding or possessive. After all, everyone including Barry was aware of his possessive side but he didn’t want to scare him off or come on too strong.

“Um, first off you just completely cut in front of everyone else here, and that amount might take more time than we have,” Barry squeaked. Shocked that Oliver had shown up at all, and damn, he looked divine. He was in a three-piece suit, but this one was a bit dressier than one he’d just wear for business, and oh my god, did his tie have Santa hats on it? That was too cute.

“Then get coffee with me. Then we’ll have more time.” Barry’s eyebrows rose, was Oliver really asking him out, here? Like this?

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe, what if I am?”

“Then why are you paying me?”

“Because I don’t want you to kiss anyone else, but I understand that you volunteered for something to raise money for a cause that means a lot to you. Will this cover the rest of your shift here?”

With a soft chuckle Barry said, “I don’t think that’s how it works,”  Barry looked over to Cecile who had organized this part of the fundraiser, she just shrugged but nodded, the huge wad of cash, probably worth an estimated $10,000 lying there would be more than enough to cover any losses that Barry’s shift may have earned.

“Ok, then I won’t kiss anyone else,”

“Great, then what do you say to coffee and cinnamon rolls at Jitters?”

“That sounds great…When?” The tension seemed to dissipate from Oliver’s shoulders at Barry’s agreement. A genuine smile spread across the older man’s face,

“Really?” He asked with a tone of disbelief. Barry couldn’t help but laugh at the bewilderment in Oliver’s expression, he ducked his head sheepishly and

“All you had to do was ask, and you certainly didn’t need to make this dramatic of an entrance, I would’ve said yes either way,” Oliver was grinning giddily, Barry had never seen such an outright show of emotion on the older man’s face, but he was happy that he’d been the one to put it there.

“How about now? I just need to check to make sure Felicity can watch William, I wasn’t exactly planning on going out right now, but, there’s no time like the present.”

Barry nodded, a smile dancing on his own lips, with that, Oliver turned to leave. He’d only gotten a few steps away when Barry spoke again,

“Wait!” Oliver turned back to him, “You didn’t get the kiss you paid for,” It was Barry’s’ turn to be coy. He stepped out from behind the kissing booth and walked right up to Oliver, he leaned forward, reaching up to brace a hand on Oliver’s neck, and another on his cheek, he leaned in, letting their lips finally meet, as cliché as it was, he would admit that sparks flew instantly.

Oliver’s hands came to bracket Barry’s waist and he closed his eyes as he gently kissed back… and oh… wow… this is what it felt like to kiss someone…Oliver’s lips gently pressed against his, he wasn’t asking for more, it was a simple, soft, yet tender kiss on the mouth. A perfect example of what a first kiss should be. Barry barely had a moment to wonder if he was doing it right before Oliver pulled away, he still kept their faces close though. Barry wasn’t quite ready to let him go yet, so he leaned back in for one more, Oliver reciprocated thorough a smile.

This was what he’d wanted for so long now. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening. He was suddenly glad that he hadn’t given his first kiss to just anyone else, Oliver was the one he’d wanted to have it with ever since he’d confessed to him those months before about it. Finally, they pulled away for good and Oliver backed away, a wide grin still plastered on his face,

“Yeah! My man!” A loud wolf whistle was heard from somewhere above him, Barry’s eyes immediately found the source. Cisco, of course it was Cisco. Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and even Joe were standing up on the second level, they’d seen the whole exchange. Barry felt himself flush red. He could tell, even from far away that his three best friends were grinning and as Caitlin made an excited hand gesture and Iris gave him a thumb’s up. Joe on the other hand, looked dumbstruck at the whole ordeal. He didn’t look mad though and hopefully it would stay that way. He’d have to get used to this new development considering that now that Barry finally had Oliver hew wasn’t planning on letting him go any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is no where near up to par with my other work on this site, but I really wanted to participate in this Secret Santa thing so I pushed through even if it didn't end up being the best in the end. Happy Holidays to archangel-castiel95!


End file.
